


I'm Going To Hurt You

by iwritesometimesiguess



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritesometimesiguess/pseuds/iwritesometimesiguess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoilers yo, don't read if you haven't read/watched the story.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I'm Going To Hurt You

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers yo, don't read if you haven't read/watched the story.

"Hey, I love you." 

His voice, usually so confident and loud, sounded incredibly quiet in her ears. Vulnerable. She pulled back to look into his eyes and what she saw there made her heart warm and her stomach twist in fear. 

"I love you," he repeated, holding her hand tight in his. "I mean it."

Her face fell as she tightened her grip on his fingers. She leaned forward again and rested her cheek on his chest, listening to his heart beat double. He was so alive, he looked so real and alive, and that made him more-

"Dangerous," she mumbled against his shirt. He looked down at her and she looked up at him. "You know that's dangerous. Don't you?"

His free arm snaked around her back and pulled her closer while his other hand let go of her fingers so  that it could tangle in her hair.

"Jean, answer me," she demanded. Her voice, though muffled by his chest, was still strong. He stroked his fingers through the strands of hair on her head, so incredibly silky and soft. The first thing he had noticed about her, the first time he had spoken to her was based upon this trait. Something trivial, something superficial, and yet his feelings had managed to grow so deep it scared him.

"I know that," he sighed. "After Marco, how do you think I could not know that?"

He still winced whenever he said that name, she noticed, and it only made her hold on tighter. 

"Mikasa, he was one of the strongest of our group, one of the top ten, and yet he died within the walls where he was supposed to be safe." His hand against her back begins to shake. "Our so called friend Annie had a fucking field day in the middle of Wall Sina of all places, I mean, shit! You and I both know how many people died inside our bullshit impenatrable walls and you don't need to tell me that getting to care about someone is probably the worst fucking thing I could ever do."

Her hand came up to carress his face and he leaned into the touch. "I am strong," she whispered. "I am so strong, the top in our class, but even the strongest fall. When that time comes-"

 _"If,"_ he interrrupted with pain in his eyes. " _If_ that time comes."

"No," she gently corrected, rubbing his cheekbone with her thumb, " _When._ When that time comes, I don't want to break you. I don't want to hurt you more than you've already been hurt, more than you will be hurt."

"I am not living just to breathe." His hand grabbed her hand again, keeping thier fingers laced together. "If this an existence just to exist, I don't want it. It's not worth it. I thought it would be, but I was wrong. I want," he gently squeezed the small of her back, "to feel. I want more than to live, I want to love. I love you. I'm so sorry." 

There are tears falling freely down her face now and she swears she heard her heart break. She pulled him down to her and kissed him anyway, in the most selfish way she could. Her tears mingled with his, because he's scared too. He knows how fragile this is.  

"I love you too," she sighed against his lips. "Please forgive me." 


End file.
